


Falling from Grace into the Darkness

by Hannabeth8



Series: Les enfants hippocampes [4]
Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Depressing, F/F, Flashbacks, Gen, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabeth8/pseuds/Hannabeth8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sort of a explanation to how Astin became the way she is, how the torment from the townspeople has caused her self doubt. It's also how Astin and Patria-Rouge became friends, and how Éponine and Cosette ended up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Girl in the Bell Tower

**Author's Note:**

> 3 of the chapters will be Journal entries from Javert, as to show the events from another perspective, and yes I did add a first name for Javert.
> 
> I'll be adding 2 chapters a day, so I'm gonna add the first 2 tonight.

It was a clear and warm summer evening in Paris when 5 year old Astin Valjean was out walking, with her black hair tied in a red ribbon, a short sleeved pink dress, and also a small warm smile on her face.  
  
  
  


She also wore a black beaded rosary that had a silver cross around her neck.  
  
  
  


She walked on the side of the Pont au Change, looking down at the river.  
  
  
  


She then found three 5 franc coins on the ground, and then decided to pick them up.  
  
  
  


" _Maybe I should drop them into the donation box at Notre Dame_."  
  
  
  


Her father has often told her, her older twin brothers, and also her older adopted sister the importance of helping others.  
  
  
  


She then walked into Notre Dame, she liked looking at the stained glass on the windows and the calming feeling it had.  
  
  
  


Meanwhile, in the far back of the church, there were a group of people talking.  
  
  
  


The group consisted of 3 women, one woman of the group had a stern and cold look to her.  
  
  
  


"I'm telling you Abigail this world has gone to hell, just last week I found out that my son has given birth to a seahorse child." .  
  
  
  


"That's such a darn shame Elizabeth, he was a handsome one as well; could have any girl in the world."  
  
"What's worst is that he ran off to England to be with the father of the child of sin."  
  
  
  


Soon they noticed Astin walking by and her opal seahorse mark.  
  
  
  


"Speak of the devil, it's one of those children of sin."  
  
  
  


They soon walked up to Astin and soon stepped in front of her.  
  
  
  


"Hello young child, and what would you name be?"  
  
  
  


"My name is Astin."  
  
  
  


"Well salutations Mademoiselle, we couldn't help but notice that interesting mark on your arm."  
  
  
  


"Thanks it's my seahorse mark, I had it ever since I was a baby." .  
  
  
  


"Well I've never seen any child of sin in the house of god before."  
  
  
  


"Um excuse me I'm not a child of sin, I may have been born from a man; but that doesn't mean there is anything wrong with me. Au revoir." Astin said as she was preparing to leave.

  
  


Then Elizabeth slapped Astin across the face, and she fell to the ground.  
  
  
  


"What was that for? I didn't do anything to you."  
  
  
  


"You shut your mouth, you little brat."  
  
  
  


"I'll report you to the police."  
  
  
  


"Oh will you now?"  
  
  
  


She then grabbed Astin by the hand and pulled her up the steps to the bell tower.  
  
  
  


"What are you doing, LET GO OF ME!"  
  
  
  


"Shut up, you rotten pest."  
  
  
  


Then Elizabeth threw Astin into the bell tower, and closed the door on her.  
  
  
  


Astin then ran to the door and tried to open it, but the door wouldn't budge.  
  
  
  


"PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME ! HELLO, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME, I'M TRAPPED IN HERE!"  
  
But unfortunately no one can hear her, she then sat on the floor and started crying in the far corner of the tower; her face was still sore from the slaps.  
  
  
  


Soon after being stuck in the tower for hours it was night time, and she was more scarred; she soon started pounding on the floor with her fists and stomping on the ground with her feet in the hopes that someone could hear her.  
  
"PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME, I BEG OF YOU!"  
  
Astin looked up at the stars through the window and saw the Ursa Major; she remembered her pama telling her that the Ursa Major would guide us in our darkest hour.  
  
"Please Great Bear if you can hear me, please get me out of this bell tower; I'm so alone and scarred and I just want anyone to rescue me."  
  
She then curled up into a ball and started crying some more.  
  
Meanwhile at the church, the bishop heard what sounded like people walking up in the bell tower, and decided to alert the police; since it could've been thieves.  
  
After heading to the police station, the bishop walked back to Notre Dame with Inspector Javert and some other officers.  
  
Astin then heard the creaking of stairs, and decided to hide under a table that was at the far end of the bell tower.  
  
Astin then ended up sneezing from the dust, and thus was caught.  
  
"We know you are hiding here, but mark my words; you will regret the day you messed with Javert."  
  
"Pama's here to rescue me."  
He then looked under the table and then gasped in horror of what he saw.  
  
"Astin is that you? What are you doing in here, and how long were you in here?"  
  
Astin tried to speak, but then she started blubbering and hugging her pama for comfort  
  
"It's okay my precious starlight, pama's here."  
  
  


"So was it thieves?" The Bishop asked.  
  
"No it was just a scarred child who was locked in here."  
  
Soon after heading back home, Astin was lying down with her Pama on her bed.  
  
"I'd hate to ask you this Astin, but what happened?"  
  
"I just walked into the church to drop some money I found into the donation box and then these 3 women showed up and then they said I was child of sin because of my seahorse mark; then when I tried to leave, they slapped me and then locked me in her when I threatened to report them to the police.I don't even remember what they look like, it all happened so fast."  
  
"It's okay Astin, you're safe now; now try to get some rest."  
  
"Okay, night pama."  
  
"Good night, my precious star light."

 


	2. Journal Entry #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first journal Entry from Chapter 1

Journal of Inspector Bernard Javert. entry #1

June 21st 1830

I was at the Police Station just filing some arrest papers at around midnight, when the bishop from Notre Dame suddenly appeared.

 

He said that he heard some footsteps in the bell tower, and it could've been thieves trying to get into the church from the bell tower.

 

I soon arrived to Notre Dame with the Bishop and some fellow officers, there was no one else in the church; so we went to the bell tower to see if they were still there.

 

After finding the key to the bell tower, the bishop unlocked the door and we went inside.

 

When we entered, there was no one in sight; we were about to leave when I then heard what sounded like a small sneeze.

 

I soon walked to a table that was nearby, and then looked under the table; and what I saw was distrbing and heartbreaking.

 

It was my five year old daughter Astin, and she had two bruises on the side of her face, and she looked terrified.

 

I asked her what was wrong, but she couldn't answer because she then started crying; I then held her and carried her back home.

 

Later, she explained that a group of 3 women, refered to her as a child of sin, slapped her, and locked her in the bell tower; and all she did was go into the church to donate some money she found.

 

Hopefully something like this will only happen once, she's a good child who doesn't want to harm anyone.


	3. Battle scars of the Pigeons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astin tries to go on with her life, but some hungry birds get in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter not only shows how Patria-Rouge and Astin became friends, but also how Éponine and Cosette reunite after many years.

Ever since the incident with the bell tower a year ago, Astin has gone out of her way to hide her seahorse mark, she wears a pink sleeve on her arm; and wears more long sleeved clothing.

  


One early evening she was out walking to get some bread, and she looked straight ahead; hoping nobody sees her.

  


Ever since someone somehow told most of the townspeople about the origins of Astin and her older twin brothers, they have often tormented Astin; by either talking about her behind her back, tripping her, or pushing her to the ground by both the children and the adults.

  


As she was walking by, a family known as the Thénardiers were watching her from afar; they had with them a hand full of breadcrumbs and bird seeds.

  


"So what are we doing again, mama?"

  


"Well Éponine, we'll wait until she walks past us and, you take the crumbs and seeds, pretend to bump into her; thus spilling the crumbs and seeds in her hair, and thus she would be covered in pigeons." Mme Thénardier said.

  


"But why? She has done no harm to you."

  


"Don't you know, she's a seahorse child, a child of sin; and it is our service to the community to put children like them in their place."

  


"I refuse to partake in this, she's an innocent child."

  


"Fine, you probably would've messed it up anyway."

  


Mme Thénardier then walked across the street with the cloth in hand, she then on purposely bumped into Astin.

  


Soon Mme Thénardier released the crumbs and seeds from her hand and most landed on top of Astin's head.

  


"Hey watch it you little brat."

  


"I'm sorry Madame."

  


Soon a pigeon appears in front of Astin, it was walking a bit while bobbing its head.

  


"Bonjour little pigeon."

  


Soon more pigeons appeared, and they were all looking at Astin.

The next thing Astin knew, all the pigeons flew and started pecking at the seeds and crumbs.

  


"GET THEM OFF OF ME!"

  


Soon everyone that was there started laughing, including Monsieur and Madame Thénardier.

"THEY'RE IN MY HAIR!"

Soon most of the towns people were grabbing any crumbs and seeds they can get their hands on, and started throwing them at Astin's direction while still laughing at her.

  


Meanwhile at a couple of Apartment's that were near the Cafe Le Musain, Éponine and Marius were just talking.

  


"So are you going back to the meeting tonight, Marius?"

  


"Yeah, I'm really hoping I can finally get the courage to ask Enjolras out."

  


"I'm sorry to be the one to say this, but your chances are pretty small."

  


"This coming from someone who has yet still even talked to Cosette yet."

  


"Touché my friend, especially the fact that she probably still hates me for the way I treated her, all those years ago."

  


"Well don't lose faith my friend, I have a feeling that the gods of love are smiling upon you."

  


"I highly doubt that."

Soon they noticed Astin running away from pigeons, screaming and crying.  
  


"Who was that?"

  


"That's Astin Valjean, she's Cosette's younger sister; she sometimes accompanies Cosette on a walk or an errand. Maybe we should help her."

  


Éponine then walked to the cafe door, and opened it.

  


"ASTIN, HIDE IN HERE!"

  


Astin then ran across the street and then ran all the way into the cellar.

  


Marius and Éponine then walked in and the rest of the Les Amis de l'ABC looked confused to what happened.

  


"Why did a young girl run into the cellar?"

  


"It's just a young girl who was attacked by pigeons, I'll go check to see if she's okay."

  


Éponine then walked down to the cellar where Astin was hiding behind a barrel, silently crying.

  


"Are you okay, my name is Éponine Thénardier; don't worry you can trust me." Éponine said.

  


"You were with them, how can I trust you?"  
  


"I didn't want any part of that plan, I've heard that you have a seahorse mark; can I see it please?"

  


Astin was reluctant at first, but she then lifted the sleeve up, and Éponine saw the opal coloured seahorse mark.

  


"It's very beautiful Astin."

  


"What did you call me?"

  


"Astin, isn't that your name?"

 

"Ever since people found out about my family, no one besides my family has ever called me by my name; it was mostly 'the pest' or 'that seahorse child."

  


"Don't worry, you're safe with me; now come on out and I can help get you back home."

  


After a small moment of silence, Astin walked out from behind the barrel and Éponine couldn't believe what she saw.

  


Some parts of her head was bleeding from both the feet and the pecking of the beaks, both sides of her face had many scratches from the talons, and her sleeves were ripped and both arms had beads of blood from the scratches and beaks.

  


" _The poor child_."

  


Éponine then took Astin back up to the cafe, where most of the Les Amis de l'ABC were just sitting and chatting.

  


Enjolras walked up to Éponine and Astin.

  


"Hello Mademoiselle, and who are you?"

  


"Astin Valjean."

  


Enjolras then noticed the seahorse mark, from the torn sleeve

  


"Is that a seahorse mark?"

  


"Yes it is, how do you of all people know Enjolras?"

  


"It's a long story, I'll explain when we head upstairs; there's someone I want you to see"

  


The three then walked upstairs to a simple wooden door, Enjorlas then knocked 4 times.

  


"It's open."

  


Enjorlas then opened the door and soon Éponine and Astin noticed a young girl, who looked to be around Astin's age.

  


She had long curly golden hair tied up in a black ribbon and blue eyes; she wore a dark red dress with black string, had the patch of the Les Amis, and a dark ruby red seahorse mark.

  


"Who is this?" Éponine asked.

"This is Patria-Rouge."

  


"Who is she, why is she here?"

  


"She's my daughter."

  


"Hello pama, is it safe to leave my room now?"

  


"No I just stopped by to introduce you to someone, she's a seahorse child like you."

  


"Really pama?'

  


Enjolras then nodded yes.

  


"Hello my name is Patria-Rouge, but friends call me Patira; well if I had friends."

  


"My name is Astin, I've never seen you at school before."

  


"Well I rarely talked to many people, I mostly keep to myself."

  


"I can't believe I'm meeting a fellow seahorse child."

  


"Same here."

  


"ASTIN, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

  


"That must be Cosette, well bye Patria it was nice meeting you."

  


"Cosette, I'm over here."

  


"Astin where were you?"

  


"I was running for my life because I was attacked by pigeons."

  


"Well let's go home."

  


" _Quick Éponine, now's your chance._ "

  


"Excuse me Cosette, I was wondering is it okay if I accompany you? I know the best short cut."

  


"Thanks but no thanks."

  


"It's okay Cosette, you can trust her."

  


"Well if you insist."

  


Soon the three started walking through the streets of Paris, there were few outside since it was close to getting dark.

  


Éponine decided to start some small talk.

  


"So Cosette, how are you?"

  


"Wait how do you know who I am?"

  


"Well I just remember you from when we were kids."

  


"Who are you?"

  


But before Éponine could say anything, Cosette suddenly remembered who she was.

  


"Éponine, is that you?"

  


Éponine then nodded yes

  


"Look if you want me to forgive you, forget it; you've done enough damage to me and I don't want to get hurt again."

  


"But Cosette please, just listen to me."

  


"Astin, head back into the house; I need to speak to Éponine alone." Cosette said.

  


Astin then quickly ran inside.

  


Meanwhile Javert was in the living room reading, when he noticed Astin walking back inside.

  


"Hello Pama, I didn't get the bread; I sort of got side tracked."

"Astin what happened to you?"

"I was attacked by pigeons, those birds can be pretty vicious."

  


Javert then looked at the scratches on the face and the arms.

  


"How did this happen?"

  


"Well I was out walking when I bumped into Madame Thénardier, and some bread crumbs and bird seeds fell on top of me; then all of a sudden, I was running for my life."

  


"Well at least you're safe for now."

  


As Astin was washing off some of the dried blood, she realized that with these scratches on her are her battle scars.

  


"I won't let them treat me like I'm nothing, they'll see I'm stronger than that."

  


She then walked up to the roof and looked towards Paris with hope in her heart and strength in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a separate story that will focus on Éponine and Cosette (sort of like Being Protective to the Point of Madness and Rage.)


	4. Journal Entry #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Journal entry of the events of chapter 3

Journal of Inspector Bernard Javert. entry #2  
July 16th 1831

I'm starting to lose more hope in the world each day, yesterday afternoon I asked Astin to go on a simple errand; the next thing I know, she walked back home hours later covered in scratches and dried blood. 

She was attacked by pigeons after some bird seeds and bread crumbs fell on her head, according to some witnesses who had no part in in, almost everyone threw bird seeds and bread crumbs at her while laughing at her as well. 

But a tiny bit of my hope is regained since there were some that were concerned for her safety, if I ran into them; I would thank them for helping my little girl.

It's horrible that this is happening, she's just a little child. 

I remember the night her seahorse mark first appeared, I've never seen anything so beautiful; it was like an opal, it's such a shame that such beauty has to be hidden. 

Just because nobody understands.


	5. The Final Straw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the straw that broke the camels back, when all of the hope Astin had was replaced with self doubt.

Ever since the pigeon incident a year ago, Astin has taught herself to not let people's judgemental attitude get to her; and over the year she has shown improvement in her strenght.

  
  


Then one cool spring evening, she was out walking and had no sleeves on her arms.

  
  


"Hey look everyone, the child of sin has returned."

  
  


Astin just ignored them and continued walking, then some of the other townspeople grabbed her by the scruff.

  
  


"You don't seem to get it, the last thing we need is pests like you roaming the streets."

  
  


"Do you have ANY IDEA WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH? I am Astin javert Valjean, daughter of Inspector Javert; and once he hears about this, YOU WILL REGRET messing with ME!"

  
  


"Oh is that so?"

  
  


"Yes, so LET ME GO!"

  
  


Soon some of the other towns people opened one of the openings to the sewers, and then they dragged Astin towards it.

  
  


"What are you doing, UNHAND ME!"

  
  


"Just placing the pests where they belong." He said before throwing Astin into the sewers.

  
  


Then soon closed the opening and then walked away laughing.

  
  


Luckily the water and sewage broke Astin's fall, she tried to look around but since it was so dark, she couldn't see much.

  
  


"Hello, is there anyone down here?" Astin said.

  
  


She then walked through the sewers trying to find a way out, but she had no idea where an exit was.

As she went farther, she was more scarred; and she was lost in her thoughts.

  
  


"What if they're right, what if I am nothing, just another pest; a child of sin.  
Nothing but a burden to everyone around me?"

  
  


After a while she found her way to the catacombs, where she decided to rest for a bit.

  
  


Soon Astin started to silently sob, and curl up into a ball.

  
  


"I guess they're right, I'm nothing; just a burden who god has abandoned."

  
  


Meanwhile in the streets of Paris, Astin's pama Javert was walking around Paris looking for his daughter.

  
  


After many saying, they haven't seen her, one person said that she was down in either the sewers or catacombs.

  
  


Soon after Javert found an entrance to the sewers, he walked through; seeing if he could find Astin.

  
  


"ASTIN, WHERE ARE YOU?" Javert shouted, hoping that she would at least hear the echos.

  
  


He then went into the catacombs, and found Astin curled up into the fetal position and quietly sobbing.

  
  


"Astin don't worry, Pama's here."

  
  


But Astin was unresponsive, So Javert decided to carry her home.

  
  


After washing the smell off of her, Astin was then placed in her bed; while still unresponsive.

  
  


"Astin my precious star light, are you okay?"

  
  


Astin soon snapped out of it, and looked around the room.

  
  


"How did I get here?"

  
  


"I carried you home, why were you down in the sewers?"   
  
  


"I was thrown into the sewers by some of the townspeople."

  
  


"What why?"

  
  


"Well I tried to stand up for myself, and they just tossed me into the sewers; I'm sorry.".

  
  


"That's okay, at least you're safe."

  
  


"Pama, there's something I want to ask you."

  
  


"Okay, what it is?"

  
  


"Well when I was trying to find a way out, I was doing some thinking; What if their right? What if I'm just a child of sin who god has abandoned?"

  
  


Javert then just held on to Astin and didn't let go.

  
  


"I don't know, but promise me not to think or say that ever again."

  
  


"I'll try."

  
  


"That's all I ask."

  
  


Astin soon went to sleep and Javert decided to walk out to look at the stars, wondering if things will get better for his children


	6. Journal entry #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter and the third journal entry that tells the events from chapter 5.

Journal of Inspector Bernard Javert. entry #3   
Date: July 2nd 1832

I feel as if I'm at the end of my rope, I was out looking for Astin since she was taking a long time getting home; I then found out that that she was in either the sewers or the catacombs. 

I then climbed down there looking for her, even though it was very dark; I was still able to find my way just fine. 

I eventually found Astin in the catacombs, I tried to talk to her but she was unresponsive; I then eventually carried her home.

She eventually snapped out of it, and told me that some of the towns people had thrown her into the sewers because she was standing up for herself. 

She then asked me something that I hope no parent will have to hear, she asked "What if their right? What if I'm just a child of sin who god has abandoned?"

With the answer I honestly don't know, there are moments where I feel that maybe Astin's right. 

But for now I hope and pray that things will get better for not only Astin, but also Lucian, Vivant, and Patria-Rouge, and I also hope things will become better for Cosette's and Éponine's child. 

Because the last thing I need is another child going through the same fate.


End file.
